


The Queen and her Broken things

by GhostyGal



Series: Riverdale Stuff :) <3 [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Dark Betty, F/M, Serpent Queen Betty, Sweet B - Freeform, Swetty, bughead - Freeform, choni, tughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyGal/pseuds/GhostyGal
Summary: hope u enjoyed bbys





	The Queen and her Broken things

"Cheryl Bombshell, no words to describe her... None."  
Toni Topaz laughed at Jugheads remark. "What was it this time? Called you Hobo for the 7th time this week?" Jughead rolled her eyes at her as if to mock her, "She winked at me, Toni!" Toni started laughing so hard, she was practically wheezing. "Jones, its just what she does!" Jughead shook his head at Toni, saying "Just let it go. There are plenty of girls that would want you..." Jughead laughed and kissed her cheek. "Have fun with Archie, Jug." Toni placed her hand on the doorknob and sighed, "Love you" she said before she entered the door, lickety-split.  
Jughead had NEVER heard Toni say the eight letter phrase before. He blushed just thinking about their future. He hadn't said I love you to the brunette yet, but he was just on the edge. Jughead thought he'd get some flowers, go back and suprise her with an "I love you" back. "Yeah," he thought, "I can do this." He turned on his heel...  
"Hey Jones." Betty Smith smiled. "Uhm, you were saying you were gonna hang out with Archie according to Cheryl, and I just wanted to tell you he's busy..." "How do you know?"Jughead questioned. Betty rolled her eyes as she said "He happens to at the Bijou with my best friend momentarily." Jughead laughed, he had a high pitched voice for a guy, but his voice was full of soul. He didn't sound snotty when he talked, Betty noticed. "Sweet Pea ditched me for some other guys, wanna hang out?" Betty asked, she clearly thought of Jughead as a friend, and not something else. He was didn't want Toni to get mad at him for this, but she shouldn't, she knows that Betty and Jughead were just friends, nothing more. 

 

THREE MONTHS LATER 

 

Pickins' Park, worst place EVER. Honestly, if it was up to Jughead, he'd leave. Betty however, admired it. She loved to watch the Cardinals land on the severed head of General Pickins that lays next to the statue. Sadly, it was not winter, but almost fall... So seeing the crows land on the severed wasn't so bad either. Halloween was approaching, and Betty's FAVORITE Holiday happened to be All Hallows eve. "Hey, um, Jug?" Jughead turned from taking pictures of the crisp leaves falling off the trees. "What'cha gonna be for Halloween?" Jughead chuckled, "Your boyfriend." The two teenagers had become well accustomed to joking around with eachother, at this point you may call them best friends. Betty fake frowned, "Aww man Jug, Sweet Pea already took that one... Maybe you can be the 'I have my head on a platter because I was flirting with Sweet Pea's Girlfriend' guy. BUT to warn you, I have some other guys flirting with me, so claim it before the other guys can!" she giggled, adjusting her cross necklace. There was no way that woman was a Christian. "Hey Betts-" Betty furrowed her brows, "Dont call me that little dude!" "Excuse me, Elizabeth. As I was saying madam, What are you going to be?" Betty stood up and put her hands in her jeans as she started to walk back to The South Side, "A star..." Now this confused Jughead. He invisioned something more along the lines of a Devil, or maybe a cat of a sort. "Why?" Betty put her arm around Jughead, "So I can finally be the answer to all your wishes." She winked and giggled. Her nose wrinkled when she laughed. 

That darn nose.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed bbys


End file.
